bleachchannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Kidō
Kidō, or the Demon Arts are the Spells usable by Shinigami and Substitute Shinigami. There are three main branches of spells - Hadou(Way of Destruction), Bakudou(Way of Binding) and Chiyudo(Way of Healing). In each of this branches spells are numbered from 1 to 99. Unlike the majority of abilities and techniques, Kidō are not governed by the Skill System. Instead, Kidō “Slots" are awarded in conjunction with certain levels of one's Kidō stat. Different Kidō Spells require different numbers of slots and all have a Reiatsu cost. To use a Kidō spell, the character has to recite the incantation, name the number of the spell and it's name. :NOTE! The resulting damage may be a subject for further modification, based on both opponents' skills and abilities! List of Kidō Spells Every listed Kidō consisits of: Kidō number, name, Reiatsu cost(which doubles as minimum rquirement in Kidō Stat to use that Spell), damage/barrier modifier(optional), description of Spell mechanics and the incantation that needs to be recited in aloud to cast that spell. Hadou Spells Hadou 1. Shō (Thrust)Kidō — Uses a burst of Kidō energy to thrust a target away from the caster. Incantation: “Push back, repel the vile knave! Hadou #1 Sho.” Hadou 2. Disorient Kidō — When the user claps their hands together, the noise is amplified and the frequency increased so much so that the sound that is made is reminiscent of microphone feedback but many times stronger. The noise interferes with the victim(s) inner-ear causing them to trip, stumble, or fall. And remain dizzy and disoriented for some time after. (until the end of the victim's next turn.) Incantation: “Before the thunder God Thor stand your ground. Call out to the heavens above, have them come crashing down. Hadou #2, Disorient.” Hadou 4. Byakurai (Pale Lightning)[35 Kidō] – By gathering concentrated spiritons at the tips of two fingers the caster is able to shape them into a narrow lightning bolt powerful enough to pierce clean through a body when weilded by the right people. Incantation: “Tame the wrath of Jupiter, call it forth to be used by a mortal hand. Hadou #4: Byakurai” Hadou 6. Impair Kidō — The user extends a hand toward the intended target and from their fingertips five very fine bolts of electricity jump forward. These bolts don’t do any damage to the targets flesh, but they wreak havoc on the inside confusing the electrical impulses from the target’s brain to their muscles, making the muscles loose all tension and the target be rendered immobile for a short amount of time. Incantation: “The electricity inside me leaps out, twists round the muscles making them slack. Hadou #6, Impair.” Hadou 10. Expanding Shell Kidō — Surrounds the target ally (or self) with a thin layer of energy that will separate their being with that of another. Used in situations where someone is being forcefully held on to and needs to be released. It causes sharp electrical pain in the recipient, who is also thrown a few feet backwards. Incantation: "The free of mind desire release. Be discharged from these binds! Hadou #10 , Expanding Shell!" Hadou 11. Tsuzuri Raiden (Reading Lightning)Kidō - Electric current flows through any object the user touches and is able to lead electricity, damaging any target that is in contact with the object the current runs through. Incantation: “Through the twisted metal flow, calling forces to life, buring the hand of the black dog. Hadou #11: Tsuzuri Raiden!” Hadou 31. Shakkahō (Shot of Red Fire) Kidō — Fires a ball of red energy flame at a target that explodes violently upon impact. Incantation: "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hadou #31: Shakkaho” Hadou 33. Sōkatsui (Blue Fire, Crash Down) Kidō — Fires a burst of blue spiritual energy at a target in a similar manner to 31, but over a wider area and with more power. It can be fired in rapid succession if the user is skilled enough and can stand the drain on their energy. Incantation: "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hadou #33: Sokatsui!" Hadou 54. Haien (Abolishing Flames)Kidō — Fires a blast of purple spiritual energy that will incinerate a target completely when it makes contact. These flames reduce what they strike to a fine ash making it impossible to reconstruct whatever they hit. Incantation: “The wrath of Hades come! Fates cut the thread as mortal lives turn to dust. Hadou #54: Haien” Hadou 62. Sōren Sōkatsui (Twin Lotus of Crashing Blue Fire)Kidō — Essentially a doubled version of #33 this spell fires two shots of blue fire with greater potency than the single-shot variety. It too explodes upon contact with a solid surface. The diameter of the attac is doubled as well, making it very deadly at close range. Incantation: i"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hadou #62: Soren Sokatsui!"/U Hadou 63. Raikōhō (Thunder Roar Cannon) Kidō — Fires a massive wave of yellow lightning at a single target, it is much like an expanded and much more deadly version of Hadou #4. Incantation: "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hadou #63: Raikoho!" Hadou 88. Hiryugekizokushintenraiho (Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon)Kidō — Fires a gigantic blast of concentrated spiritual energy so dense that it resembles a gigantic lightning bolt. It explodes with enough force to level a good deal of area. Incantation: “The mother dragon weeps tears of silver, the father tears of blue. The rage of the lost child is lossed, the ground trembles in fear. Hadou #88: Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!” Hadou 89. Black Dragon Kidō - After reciting the incantation, or simply saying the Hadou's name, a ghastly black dragon is expelled from the user's chest. This Dragon can be controlled up to 10 feet away from the user until it disperses. When this dragon makes contact with the opponent, it feels as though their very soul is burning away, causing gargantuan pain, if they're in a gigai they're expelled from it, and take the normal damage of this attack. Range can be increased by 2' for paying 150 reiatsu to a max of 20'. Incantation: "May hell's dragon use my body as a gateway and wreck havoc upon this world, Hadou 89, Black Dragon!" Hadou 90. Kurohitsugi (Black Coffin)Kidō — Forms a box of black energy around a target, which is then pierced by dozens of energy "spears", lacerating the one inside from head to toe. Like an Iron Maiden, the victim inside is seldom left living. Incantation: “The black gate of the underworld opens, Hunger is set loose, Rage, War, Misery come together at the joining of the crux. Hadou #90 Kurohitsugi.” Bakudou Spells Bakudou 1. Sai (Restrain)Kidō — A weak, but effective technique to immobalize a target by binding their movements. Because of its weak nature the spell fades after two turns. Incantation: “Bind! The wandering knave. Bakudo #1: Sai!” Bakudou 2. Yawara Kai Suna (Soft Sand), Kidō -- Causes a 3-foot wide area of the ground to become soft for three turns. If an individual stands or steps upon the soft area, they will sink slightly and the ground then harden a few moments afterward. Easy for spiritual beings to break free from, but is quite effective at slowing or restricting movement. Incantation: "Sacred earth, swallow those you find contemptible! Bakuodou #2, Yawara Kai Suna!" Bakudou 4. Hainawa (Crawling Rope)Kidō — An vibrant yellow energy rope that twists and binds itself over a target's upper body. It is cast by collecting and shaping Kidō around clasped hands then launching it at the target. Hainawa will fade after 2 turns unless the caster pays 5 reiatsu per turn following the initial two. Incantation: “Twist and constrict, hold steady the foe! Bakudou #4: Haninawa.” Bakudou 6. Shinsei Na Tebiki, Kidō -- Creates a bright light three feet above any specific reiatsu signature the caster chooses. It is used mostly as a beacon to guide teammates for various purposes in missions. It can also be used to confuse, distract, or reveal enemy positions. Incantation: "Let the heavens bathe them with a powerful beacon! Bakudou #6, Shinsei Na Tebiki!" Bakudou 8. Seki (Repulse)Kidō - Creates a round shield that temporarily paralyzes and repel whatever strikes it. Is generally only good for one use before breaking. Incantation: “The golden moon glows bright, stunning the mortal realm. Bakudou #8: Seki.” Bakudou 9. Geki (Strike)Kidō — Engulfs a target in red light, completely paralyzing them while running electric shocks through their nerves. To cast, the user collects spiritons in one hand then releases them onto a target, engulfing them in the red nimbus. Geki lasts until the user releases it. Incantation: "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Bakudou #9: Geki." Bakudou 12. Colors Kidō -- Putting their hands in front of them, the user shoots forth a sphere of brilliant colors towards the target. Though the user is uneffected, anyone else will be greatly disorientated by the ball of colors and their brain will have trouble processing the various patterns and constantly changing colors. The orb is two feet in diameter, and shines out at twenty-five feet. The orb will shine for two turns costing 1% reiatsu per turn, in addition to the original cost. It travels five feet from the user when released. Incantation: "Confuse him, and then in a second strike him down with no remorse!! Bakudou #12 Colors!" Bakudou 17. Yubi Sejou (Finger-locking), Kidō -- The user must have physical contact with the target's arm or leg for this Kidō to take effect. Once cast, Yubi Sejou freezes the fingers (or toes) of the target within their current state, making it next-to-impossible to wield a weapon within that hand. While this Kidō is active, the hand it touches cannot be used to pick up or grasps weapon or item, and shunpo becomes unavailable. Incantation: "With the touch of righteousness, the body turns against its wicked master! Bakudou #17, Yubi Sejou!" Bakudou 26. Kyakko (Curving Light)Kidō – Bends light in such a way that the user slips from sight. They are still detectable by using any other sense but they cannot be seen until they release the spell. However, if another person realizes that they are there then the bakudou looses much of it's potancy over the discovering person. Incantation: “The white cat yowls, the black dog hides, light turns away from substance, lighting itself. Bakudou #26: Kyakko” Bakudou 30. Shitotsu Sansen (Beak-Stab Triple Beam)Kidō – Launching from the user's hand, the bakudou shoots three beams of light that pin the target to one place on a surface, slamming into his/her body in three places in a shape of a perfect triangle. Incantation: “The monkey watches a fierfly, the aurora shines, space given substance and form pin down your fearsome foe! Bakudou #30: Shitotsu Sansen.” Bakudou 32. Prison Complex, Kidō -- After saying the incantation, the user places the hands forward and they start to glow. Shortly afterwards, cuffs made of spiritual energy embrace the adversary connecting wrist with ankles, wrist with neck, ankles with neck, and so on. The links are as strong as iron. Incantantion:"Imprison him, lock him up and throw away the key. Bakudou 32, Prison Complex!" Bakudou 37. Tsuriboshi (Suspending Star)Kidō -- Creates a star-shaped cushion of Spiritual Energy, which anchors it to nearby objects with "ropes" of spirit particles. It can stop falling objects, acting like a safety net. The net lasts for 3 turns if unmolested, if attacked it will disperse after two turns. Incantation: “Open your arms, Lord of the Sun. Catch and hold the children of Earth. Bakudou #37: Tsuriboshi” Bakudou #38: Clone. Kidō -- The user creates a clone of themselves which has no weapons and can't speak. Clones cost 410 each and up to three can be out at a time. These clones are (appearance wise) exactly identical to the original. The clones have the intelligence of their master, but they can be destroyed in one hit, making them very easy to kill. The most that these clones can be used for are misdirection, since they possess no usable reiatsu or offensive techniques. Incantation: "Doppelgänger, distract him! The enemy is naught but a fool!!! Bakudou #38 Clone." Bakudou 39. Enkosen (Arc Shield)Kidō — Summons a shield of condensed Reiatsu to block opponents' attacks, lasts one round only but is very strong and able to withstand a great deal of abuse. Incantation: “The wandering spirits collide. The trembling swan dies. The current moves on. Bakudou #39: Enkosen.” Bakudou 58. Kakushitsuijaku (Summoning of the Tracking Sparrows)Kidō to cast and initial find. 250 Kidō must be paid each following turn if the connection is to be maintained. — Tracks and locates any spiritual force the user focuses on. To activate it, the user must draw a circle on the ground, cut into four parts with a specific character in each. The incantation animates the circle, causing various numbers to appear within until the specific set is found. Longitude and latitude coordinates are relayed until a definate lock on the target is found. Once that has been achieved, the caster gains a distinct knowledge of their target's location and heading. Incantation: "Heart of the south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east, arrive with the wind and depart with the rain. Bakudou #58: Kakushitsuijaku." Bakudou 61. Rikujōkōrō (Six Rods Prison of Light)Kidō — Summons six thin, but wide, beams of light that slam into a target's midsection, holding them in place for two or three turns, degrading rapidly. However it will hold it's prisoner absolutely still for one turn (unable to even move any part of their body). Incantation: "Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudou #61: Rikujokoro." Bakudou 62. Hyapporankan (Hundred Steps Fence)Kidō — A rod formed of energy is thrown towards the target before it disintegrates into numerous short rods which are used to pin the target to the surroundings and render them immobile. Incantation: “The pinning shrapnel flies, hungry for the blood of the living, holding them, binding them, breaking them. Bakudou #62: Hyapporankan.” Bakudou 63. Sajo Sabaku (Locking Bondage Stripes)Kidō — A powerful binding spell utilizing a glowing rope of pure spiritual energy to bind the upper body movements of a target. Not easily broken out of, if only using physical strength. Incantation: “Bind tightly, heavenly ropes of Juno. Exert you will for stillness! Bakudou #63: Sajo Sabaku.” Bakudou 75. Gochūtekkan (Quintet of 1 kan Iron Pillars)Kidō — Summons five incredibly tall and thick pillars to pin a target to the ground. A pillar stands on each extremity of their body, the sheer weight of the pillars immobilizing them utterly. Incantation: "Walls of ironsand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end. Bakudou #75: Gochutekkan!” Bakudou 77. Tenteikūra ( Heavenly Rickshaws in Silken Air)to cast and connect with 5 people. The caster must pay 100 additional Kidōper person to connect with more than the five — Transmits messages mentally to anyone within an area of the caster's choosing. In addition to reciting the spell, the user must draw specific markings on their arms, which are animated by the spell to convey the messages. The messages can be spoken either by the caster or by another within the vicinity of the caster. Incantation: i"Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly though the heavens. Bakudou #77: Tenteikura." Bakudou 78. Absorption Kidō -- The user tightly wraps their arms onto the opponent and absorbs 7% of their reiatsu. If the user wants to continue this technique, the user can drain 3% of their vitality per turn for a max of three turns. Incantation: "Leech the power from him, and lead him into eternal damnation, Bakudou 78: Absorption" Bakudou 81. Danku (Splitting Void)Kidō — Creates an energy barrier in the form of a rectangular wall. It is capable of stopping destructive spells up to #89 without question. Incantation: “Open the crack between the abyss and life, draw out it's vile power. Call forth the energy from the humming air to bridge the gap.” Bakudou 98. Hand of Hades, Kidō -- Opening up a fire chasm beneath the opponents feet, a hand reaches up and latches on to the opponents soul chain. Mysteriously, the opponent remains suspended atop the chasm, so he doesn't fall to his death. The hand that garbs the opponent's chain of fate, is demonic with grotesque demons crawling over it. Once the hand grabs onto the opponents chain of fate, they can only move in the short area allowed by the slack of their soul chain. In essence the strength of the spell is based on the determination of the individual's will to live. If they break the chain they die, but if you move within the little mobility allowed, they are still subject to the malice of their opponent. This spell lasts a total of three turns. Incantation: "Let the wrath of Hades strike this mortal! Bakudou 98, Hand of Hades!" Chiyudo Spells :''None Yet''d